


The King Of Hearts

by Wavvy



Series: Cherry's Guide to Being an Expert Hypnotist [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Bodily Fluids, Brainwashing, Bunny Girl, Bunny Girl Outfit, Compelling Voice, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erotica, F/M, Femsub, First part has m/f, Flirting, Forced Crossdressing, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Interrupted Sex, Karma - Freeform, Latex, M/M, Male Dominant, Male Submissive, Maledom, Malesub, Mentor/Protégé, Mind Control, Multi, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Bisexual Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Persuasive Voice, Power Bottom, Pregnancy Obsession, Second and third will have m/m, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Taunting, Worship, also sort of, bareback, blowjob, cocky character, cum on face, female submissive, let me know if I've mistagged anything, m/m - Freeform, please correct me if I'm wrong on that one, sorry for so many tags just trying to get myself out there you know, this is for my bisexual people out there, turning the tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavvy/pseuds/Wavvy
Summary: As part of his training to become a hypnotist, budding mind-master Magnus is given the task of hypnotizing someone in public and sneaking away undetected. He decides to take this task to The King of Hearts, the most luxurious nightclub in the city, and maybe enjoy himself a little while he does. It's all fun and games at first, but things get a little messy when he pisses off the owner of the nightclub, who happens to be a hypnotist himself...This is a spin-off of a previous story I've written, but I promise you can jump into this completely blind and still enjoy it. Please, if you have any thoughts on this, positive or negative, feel free to share them. Any and all feedback gives me motivation to continue and helps me become a better writer.





	1. Part 1

I loved the electric thrill racing around in my stomach. I loved that I couldn’t put my finger on just what emotion it conveyed, because there were too many possible positive emotions to attribute it to.

I had a very confident expression on my face as I stood by the main entrance of the night club. It was The King of Hearts, the most exclusive club in the city. The things that happened in this club were mythology to most outsiders. For years, stories of it had been passed around my school. Stories of never-before-heard music, exotic liquors, and seductive dancers, who were rumored to get intimate with the luckiest of the lucky. It was party Valhalla, a place an ordinary man like me could only dream of.

That was, until now.

“Next!” The bouncer called. Now at the front of the line, I stepped up to face the burly looking man standing before the doors. He was a typical looking tough guy in a purple velvet suit, carrying a clipboard in his left hand. Glancing at him up and down, I couldn’t help but notice the pistol strapped to his hip.

He held out his free hand. “Gonna need to see some ID.” Clearly a man of few words. I could deal with him.

Smirking, I took my sunglasses off and looked right into his eyes. Concentrating, I summoned the hypnotic power in my chest, channeling it up into my throat and mixing it with my voice.

“You don’t need to see any ID from me. You’re just going to let me in and then forget about me.”

For a moment, the bouncer’s face had a conflicted expression. He’d never experienced something like my hypnotic voice before. I could see the usual confusion and fear in his eyes.

After about a second, he raised both eyebrows and backed a few steps away from me. He hesitated in place for a moment, before reaching to the door handle and twisting it open. His face fell back to its previous brooding expression, and he spoke in his normal, monotonous voice. “Right this way sir, have a good night.”

I gave him a curt nod, and then walked through the entrance.

The room was positively cavernous. In the center of everything there was a trio of runway stages, each having a pole at the end of it running up to the ceiling. On either side of the room was a gigantic bar, both of them stretching at least 50 feet, and having four bartenders each behind them. In the middle of everything there were tables scattered around, most of them containing joyous patrons.

And of course, orbiting through the entire system were the waitstaff, every one of them decked out on the club’s signature uniforms. The women were clad in high-heels, and colorful corset teddys made out of form fitting latex. The men walked around in nothing but a pair of shoes and a very tight fitting pair of latex briefs. Every employee had the signature bunny-ears headband on.

I waited by the front for a few minutes before a waitress approached me. Her suit was a deep navy blue and her hair was dyed to match. Around her throat was a detached shirt collar with a bow tie attached to it.

“Table for one?” She asked in a sugary voice. I nodded and she gestured around for me to follow her, leading me to a table towards the left of the room. Once I was seated, she handed me a drink menu, and left me to make my selection. I smirked as I watched her waddle away. She had quite the attractive ass, made almost entirely visible by the revealing costume. Watching her float over to another table, I knew I’d have to converse with her sometime tonight. She seemed very interesting.

Skimming over the drink menu and picking one I fancied was done in a manner of minutes. Once that was decided, I set the menu down and turned to fully take in the club’s opulence.

Presently, the only stage occupied by a dancer was the center one. Dancing around on the pole was a muscular woman with skin like a shining harvest moon. She was completely naked, twirling around in ways that showed off as much of her body as possible. Although her dance displayed her curves and muscles in a manner that was very pleasant to the eye, what I found most enticing was the look of warm determination on her face. I couldn’t say for sure what her internal thought process was, but she looked utterly committed to her performance.

I was roused from my thoughts when my waitress returned, carrying a small notepad. She’d noticed my distraction, and seemed amused by it. “A beauty, isn’t she?” She commented, holding up a notepad and pen. “Now, what can I get you tonight?”

My eyes hovered on her luscious breasts wrapped in their shiny rubber casing, and then flickered up to her eyes. Our gazes locked and once again I pushed the hypnotic power out of my chest and into my voice. “You should tell me your name.” I suggested.

The confident expression instantly melted off of the waitress’ face. Her eyes took on a slightly glassy look and her mouth hung open slightly. When she answered, her voice was flat and detached. “My name is Diane.” Confusion flickered in her eyes, as if she was silently wondering why she’d responded to me.

“Nice to meet you Diane.” I replied in the same voice, continuing to stare into the mentally defenseless woman’s eyes. “Before I tell you what I want, I’m going to tell you what you want, okay?” I channeled the technique I’d mastered over several years, speaking confidently to establish authority over the softening mind in front of me. Her increasingly blank gaze was a sure sign of my success.

Without waiting for her to answer, I continued. “You want a child. Specifically, my child. You can feel this need in your gut, starting weak, but growing stronger and stronger. You don’t know me, but you know for certain that you want me to cum inside of you and make you pregnant. You want it badly. It  _ has _ to be tonight.” Chuckling arrogantly to myself, I looked back down at the menu, giving Diane a moment to fully absorb the commands I’d given to her.

As the last of the fog vanished from her eyes, I ordered my drink. When she looked back at me, there was a new set of emotions on her face, but nothing different in her tone. “Sure… I’ll be right back,” she said as she turned around and quickly walked back to the bar. The way her ass wiggled as she did so brought another smirk out of me.

With that done, I sat back in my seat and turned my attention back to the rest of the club. A new dancer was on stage, this one a thin, scantily clad male clothed in silky robes. Several women in the audience were cheering him on as he circled the pole, showing off more and more of himself.

Starting to feel cocky, I gazed around the club, looking for another attractive passerby to victimize.

My attention eventually fell on a muscular waiter walking by me, wearing only the bunny ear headband, shoes, and some rubber briefs around his crotch.

I waved for him once he passed me, and locked eyes with him once I had his attention. “Take off the briefs.” I hypnotically commanded. “Keep them off the rest of the night. Nothing’s unusual about that.”

The waiter didn’t miss a beat. His fingers flew down into his waistband and tugged the flimsy uniform down, revealing an impressive limp penis between his legs. Tossing the rubber garment aside, the waiter turned away from me and continued walking, totally oblivious.

I fell back in my seat, my smirk growing more and more cocky by the second. This was a good feeling and I was only getting started. Growing more and more confident, I turned to another bunny-suited waitress passing me by, instantly grabbed her eyes. “Hey you, go masutrbate in the bathroom, right now.” Again, without missing a beat, she scuttled off to follow my orders like the loyal little pet she was.

Just then, my lovely Diane returned to me, carrying my drink on a ruby colored platter. The change in her eyes had now spread to her demeanor. For one, her expression had completely changed. It was much more vulnerable now. Her dark eyes were foggy with lust, and her nipples were visibly poking through her rubber uniform. Her hand was trembling a bit as she grabbed my drink from the platter. “Here you go.” She said in a breathy voice. Her eyes never leaving me, she licked her lips and leaned forward onto the table, giving me a view of her ample cleavage. “How about we enjoy your drink together? Over there.” 

Her fingers flicked over my shoulder to a hall in the corner of the room I hadn’t previously noticed. It looked very secluded from the rest of the club, and was guarded by another bouncer built like a brickhouse.

I had a funny feeling about where that hallway would lead.

I pretended to contemplate her offer for a moment, letting the suspense build in the woman’s gut, before turning back to her and giving a slight nod.

A wide smile appeared on Diane’s face, and she rubbed her stomach almost unconsciously. “Great!” She said, her enthusiasm breaking through her facade of mystique. Without asking, she took my hand, and pulled me out of my seat. Clinging very closely to me, she lead the two of us over to that corner of the room. Her attraction to me was clearly growing by the second.

When we made our way to the bouncer, Diane nodded at him, and he let us through with nothing more than a smirk. Once we were passed him, we walked into a hotel-like hallway with numbered doors on either side of us.

A sudden recollection snapped me out of my gleeful mood. “Oh, yeah, by the way,” I said as we walked, remembering that there was an actual reason for me being in this club tonight. “When we’re done, there’s something I’m going to need to do to…”

Before I could finish the thought, we reached a door with the number ‘42’ painted on it in bright red.

With a very lustful expression on her face, Diane opened the door to reveal a small room that was little more than some plain furniture scattered around a large bed with scarlet sheets. It was easy to see where this was going.

Taking a sip of my drink, I turned around to finish my sentence and make some other witty remark. I had barely opened my mouth when I was interrupted by Diane closing in on me, wrapping her arms around me and pressing her lips onto mine. I was stunned into indecision for a moment, but quickly reciprocated her affection. Perhaps my task could wait for just a few minutes.

She disconnected from me after a few moments. “I don’t know what it is about you, but I want you.” She whispered. “I want your cock in me so fucking bad. I want you to fuck me.” She pressed back onto me with such a force that I stumbled back, almost dropping my drink.

Starting to grow aroused myself, I gently took the waitress by the shoulders and pushed her back a few steps. “I need to put this down.” I said, gesturing to my drink. “While I do that, how about you get yourself ready for me?”

Diane looked like there was nothing she’d rather do. As I turned away and set my drink down on the bedside table, I saw her reach down to her uniform and start to peel it off of her body. While my eyes were averted, I made a mental note to handle my second task when I was finished with her. I was going a  _ little _ off-road here, but I  _ wasn’t _ going to forget my task.

When I looked back, Diane’s uniform was at her feet, fully revealing her body. Her form was just as lithe when she was naked, and her breasts were just as perky. “You like what you see, don’t you?” She asked teasingly, backing away from me and onto the bed. She sat down at the foot of the bed and gradually shuffled towards the head, spreading her legs and inviting me between them. “C-come over here and make a mother out of me. P-please.”

She was good, enough for me to feel a stirring in my pants. But I didn’t give in. I was the hypnotist here, so I would make the decisions.

Once again injecting more hypnotic power into my voice, I offered an alternative suggestion. “How about instead of doing that, you come over here and pull my cock out for yourself?”

Falling deeper and deeper into my power, Diane was only happy to obey. Without a word, she hopped off the bed and trotted over to me, before dropping down to her knees and excitedly reaching for my waistband. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down in one swift motion. She did the same to my underwear, and my semi-erect cock flopped out.

She licked her lips and then looked up at me with an almost begging expression. “Can I…?”

I cut her off, again giving her a quick order in my hypnotic voice. “It’s soft. Harden it up with your mouth.”

Whimpering slightly, she gave it a yearning look, before taking my dick into her warm and soft mouth. I moaned as I felt her tongue swirl around it, causing more of my blood to flow into it.

I grabbed her hair and started to slide it in and out of her more aggressively, causing more and more moans to come out of her.

It was only a matter of time before I felt myself approaching the edge. I held up my hand to signal for her to stop, and pulled my now fully erect cock out of her mouth.

“It’s time.” I said huskily, “Get on the bed.”

Eyes widening, she scurred back into her original position, spreading her legs open once again. Like a predator closing in on his prey, I hopped onto the bed as well, straddling her. I leaned in and gave her a kiss just under the ear, guiding my crotch towards hers. “Now, why don’t we…”

I was interrupted by a new voice, coming from the other side of the room. “Stop moving. Both of you.”

The voice was not a normal voice. I could feel it bypass my ears and slide straight into my brain, where my brain accepted it as a thought of its own. My body instantly froze in place. Underneath me, Diane did the same, her heaving chest quickly coming to a halt. We stared at each other blankly for a moment, before the voice spoke again. “Get off of the bed, and kneel before me. Both of you.”

Suddenly eager to please this voice, I backed away from Diane’s naked body, and slid off the side of the bed. Once she could move, she did the same. Walking around the bed, I approached the new figure in the room, and kneeled down as ordered, still naked from the waist down.

The first thing I noticed about the man standing in front of us was his large, puffy white fur coat. He wasn’t wearing much underneath it, just some shorts that didn’t cover very much and some stockings on his feet. His pale skin had a certain shine to it, almost a glow, making him resemble a living marble statue. Looking up from there, I could see that he had a shock of white hair on his head and a displeased expression on his sharp face.

“So,” The stranger mused as he took a step closer, staring down at me with a smirk. “You’re the little hypnotist that’s been causing trouble in my club tonight, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two apologies:
> 
> 1) Sorry for taking so long to post stuff. Don't worry, I don't forget about you guys, it's just that stuff gets really busy, and I'm not always super motivated to write. This year, I'm not just going to post this one story and dip. This story has three parts in total, which I will post every Sunday, and after this, I have another story with multiple parts, which I will also post every Sunday. So expect a lot in the next coming months.
> 
> 2) As I said in the summary, this is a spin-off to "Cherry's Guide to Being an Expert Hypnotist," not a sequel. It has some of the same characters and is set in the same world, but it won't pick up any of its unresolved story threads. Chantal won't be showing up in this one. I wanted to write a sequel with everyone in it, but it just wasn't working. I'll post something with her in the future if the inspiration strikes me.


	2. Part 2

For a moment, I just stared at him, unsure of whether I should answer his question.

“Well, aren’t you?” He repeated, his smile fading as his voice once again echoed strangely into my mind.

“Yes, I am.” I felt compelled to admit. It was starting to occur to me what was happening. Oh no.

The man took a few steps closer and bent over slightly, gently grabbing my chin and turning my face to look up at him.

“Just for the sake of making things crystal clear, can you confirm to me that you’re the one who caused one of my bunnies to walk around naked, and the one who snatched poor Diane from her duties to violate her?”

I channeled everything I could into resisting his hypnotic powers, but he was just too much for me. “Y-yes, I did b-both of those things.”

For a moment, the man looked absolutely furious, but he quickly wiped that expression off of his face and replaced it with a smirk. He was about my age, but something in the way he carried himself conveyed much more experience and expertise than I could ever hope to gain.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice of you, now was it?” He asked cockily. “I think you owe me an apology.”

“I...I’m sorry.” I shakily sputtered. I wasn’t sure if that was his idea or mine.

“I forgive you.” He quickly replied. For a moment, I thought I was off the hook. This hope was dashed a second later. “I’ll just give you a fitting punishment and you can be on your way.” He pretended to think for a second, before eventually turning to Diane and barking a hypnotic command at her. “Diane, I think it would be best if you got yourself dressed again, and left me alone with our guest. Also, you can go ahead and completely forget about this encounter as soon as you leave.” The man continued to think as she obediently stood up and fit herself back into her uniform.

Once the door had closed behind her, the man seemed to make a decision. “What’s your name?”

“Magnus.”

“That’s a nice name.” He said, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. “Why don’t you turn and face me Magnus?”

When I obeyed the disguised order, he promptly spit right in my face. This pissed me off enough to briefly shake free of my mental chains, but he doubled down before I could do anything.

“Magnus,” He spit, strengthening the power of his hypnotic voice. I hadn’t ever been subjected to my own voice, but I couldn’t even imagine it being as strong as this man’s was. “You can move again. But you’re not going to leave, are you?” He smirked again as I raised an eyebrow in confusion. “No, you’re not. You’re going to try as hard as you can to get me to cum all over your face. You so desperately want me to cum on your face.”

As soon as he said it, it became true. I felt it in my stomach. A craving like I’d never felt before. My body started to shake. I licked my lips. Everything else faded from my mind. I forgot about the man’s voice, I forgot about the situation I was in. I just wanted him to cum on my face. I couldn’t think about anything else.

Remaining on my knees, I walked over to the man and, much like Diane had done to me, reached to his waistband and tugged both his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. His soft cock flopped out, and I felt my craving intensify.

“Better get it hard before you do anything else.” The man suggested.

Nodding in agreement, I took it in my palm and started to stroke it up and down. As I held the warm flesh in my hands, I couldn’t take my eyes off of his testicles. I could practically smell the cum inside of them. Oh fuck, I wanted his cum so badly. I wanted to spread it all across my face, and feel its warmth on my skin.

Finally, I felt his cock become hard in my hands. I whimpered and began to stroke faster, feeling the urge grow stronger in my stomach. To my delight, the man sitting on the bed started to moan. I could feel him getting closer.

“S-suck on it.” He panted in a smokey voice.

I turned and looked up at him with a concerned expression, still stroking him. “B-but then I won’t get it on my…”

“Suck on it.” He spoke in his hypnotic voice now. “When I’m about to cum, I’ll let you know, so you can get what you want.”

Without wasting a second, I slid my lips over it and started to suck. Just like when I was using my hands, I was awkward at first, but eventually hit a steady rhythm, pumping him in and out of my mouth and occasionally rolling my tongue over his shaft. I fondled the man’s balls in my hand as I sucked, trying to tease the contents out of them. The moaning noises continuing to come from the man let me know that I was getting closer to achieving my goal.

After a few minutes of this, the man’s cock twitched in my mouth. “G-get off! N-now!” He urged.

With a giddy smile on my face, I pulled my lips off of him. Still moaning melodically, the club owner reached down and gave his cock the last few strokes it needed.

I felt nothing but pure, unadulterated glee as the man gave his last moan and sent shots of his precious semen right between my eyes. “Oh...yesssss…” My voice trembled, and I closed my eyes, basking in the wonderful feeling of him cumming right on my face. When he’d fired his last spurt, I reached up with my hands and rubbed his seed all over me, leaving nothing untouched. Strangely, the pleasure I felt was more emotional than sexual. I felt like I’d just won a million dollars, or like Cherry had given me a perfect grade on a test. I didn’t even realize how aroused I was until the man nudged at the bulge in my shorts with his foot.

“Mmm...you’re very horny, aren’t you, my little pet?” He purred seductively.

That snapped me out of my reverie. “Thank you...thank you so much for nutting on me like this, you have no idea how much it means to…” I trailed off as I processed the last few words of his sentence. “Wait...did you just call me your pet?”

The contented look on the man’s face started to fade and he shook his head. “Ah, that’s right. I suppose it’s time I properly tame you. How about we give you some new suggestions?” Before I could protest, he looked me right in the eyes and once again spoke in his strange, enchanting voice. “I own you. You are my loving servant slash submissive pet, and I am your Master. You’d do anything for me, and would never think of hurting or using your little talent on me, because you love me so much. Isn’t that right?”

My brow furrowed, and I hesitated. For a split second, I came back to my senses and remembered who I was and why I’d originally come here. I realized that this man had full control over my mind, and probably really hated me. That was a very frightening combination.

But before I could react to these realizations, the orders sunk deep into my mind and I was resubmerged into my state of hypnotic bliss. Wiping the concerned expression off of my cum-covered face, I looked back up at my Master, and nodded eagerly. “Yes, that’s right. You’re my Master, and I love you.” I replied sincerely, warm feelings of affection starting to blossom in my chest.

“Good,” He replied smugly. “Building off of that, you won’t think about hypnotizing anyone for the rest of the night. Also, you’re very attracted to me, because I am very attractive after all,” He made a very charismatic smirk at that, and I swore my heart melted a little.

I nodded obediently, feeling Master’s words hug my mind like a warm blanket. Some tinges of regret were starting to stain my happiness though. How could I have been so stupid? Walking in here and trying to hypnotize people in my Master’s club when I could have been serving him? At least I knew my way now.

“That’s a good little pet.” Master cooed, staring down at me with a loving expression. “You were blind, but now you can see, can’t you? What you really should be doing here.”

I nodded in agreement with his words. “Yes Master, I was so incredibly stupid to come here and try to hypnotize people. Submitting to you feels so much better.”

“That’s a good pet.” Master cooed, bending over to cup my cheek. I wanted to scream with glee. It felt so amazing, knowing I made him happy.  “Now, strip naked for me. Everything off.” My Master ordered, his voice changing from affectionate to commanding. He hopped off of the bed as he spoke, taking off his fur coat and walking to the other side of the room to drape it over a chair. He was now fully nude, revealing all of his beauty to me.

Wanting so badly to please him, I jumped to follow his orders. As quickly as I could, I threw off what remained of my clothing, revealing my growing erection. 

Without giving me a second look, Master walked back over to the bed and laid chest-down, sticking his cute ass up in the air. “Now, my little pet, come up here. I have some very special instructions for you.”

I quickly clamored up onto the bed, hovering my body over his. From his position, Master turned his head and looked at me with a smirk. “Here’s what’s going to happen.” He said. “When I say so, you are going to stick that into my ass, and fuck me until you cum. After every stroke, you will tell me that you are my bitch. The more you tell me that, the more you’ll believe it to be the truth. That sound easy enough to do?”

I paused for a second, before nodding. “More than easy!” I exclaimed, now staring lustfully at his ass.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He smirked as he spoke, spurring a feeling of triumph in my heart. “Whenever you’re ready now.”

Carefully, I mounted my Master, positioning my body over his without resting any weight on him. He was slightly smaller than I was, so I found a comfortable way to move in no time.

Slowly, I circled the rim of his asshole with my now fully erect dick, gently prodding his soft flesh. Those prods gradually became more and more forceful, until I finally penetrated him. From the way his body quivered around my dick, I almost shot my load then and there. But I managed to hold myself back. I wanted to savor this.

Changing my stance slightly, I slowly pulled out and pushed back in. “I’m your bitch.” I declared.

“Yes you are.” Master said with a snicker.

“I’m your bitch.” I half-moaned as I repeated my motion, shoving my dick deeper and deeper into Master’s tight asshole. “I’m your bitch. I’m your bitch. I’m your bitch.”

“Louder.” Master groaned underneath me. I could tell by the slight trembling in his voice that he was enjoying this as much as I was. “Get louder and louder with every stroke. Tell me what you are, you little bitch!”

“I’m your bitch. I’m your bitch. I’m your bitch.” My voice gradually grew louder and louder, intensifying from a whimper into a chant into a cry. “I’m your bitch! I’m your bitch! I’m your bitch!” The more I chanted the phrase, the more I could feel it burrow into my soul, becoming part of me.

My chanting graduated into shouting, and I found myself reaching my limit. “I’m your bitch!” I exclaimed victoriously. “I’m your bitch! I’m...ughh…” Without warning, my dick spasmed, and I shot a load of my cum into the condom. I gasped and pistoned in and out of Master even quicker, trying to prolong the pleasure as much as I could. My repeated chants slurred together into jumbled gibberish as I thrust at a rapid pace.

After several minutes of this, I finally gave in and collapsed on top of my Master, who fell against the bed soon after.

“Mmm...you’re a good fuck.” He purred as I fell to his side, and pulled out of him. My chest swelled with pride as I cuddling up close to him, trying to embrace his warm body.

“Uh-uh-uh,” He chided, turning around to face me. I could almost see the gears turning in his head. “Don’t get too comfortable, I’m going to put you to work. I think you’d look cute in a little pair of black briefs.” His eyes then widened, and a light bulb almost visibly appeared over his head. “Or better yet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited to finally share this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. M/M stuff is a lot of fun to write, and this definitely won't be the last time it pops up in my stories.
> 
> As usual, any and all feedback, positive or negative, would be highly appreciated.


	3. Part 3

I was not happy about this whatsoever. 

It was 8am when I pulled up in the King of Hearts parking lot. 8am on a Sunday morning. Far too early to be doing anything remotely productive.

I yawned as I closed the door of my car and walked across the street to the large, garish building. The party was over, and the club was closing for the day. Messy looking people were spilling out of the front doors, some stumbling around with drunk smiles on their faces like they were still on the dancefloor.

Walking around the edge of the crowd, I approached the muscular looking bouncer who was standing by the door, wearing a velvet suit. He looked as tired as everyone else.

As soon as he saw me, he held up his hand and shook his head. “Sorry lady, club’s closed. Come back tonight.” He said with a resigned tone. He seemed like he was fully prepared for me to argue and demand to be let in.

Luckily for him, I simply shook my head. “Oh...uh...I’m actually here to pick up a student of mine. I heard he caused a bit of a ruckus last night.”

The bouncer shook his head and gave me a more attentive glance. He seemed like he was on the verge of recognizing me “And what would your name be?”

“Cherry.” I said simply, before realizing that probably wouldn’t be on the list. “Uh, I mean, Cheryl Higgins.” I smiled at the man as I spoke, trying to make myself pleasant. “Like I told you, I’m here to pick up my student who came here last night. I was told you’d know what I’m talking about.”

The man paused for a moment, giving me a harsh glare. “Was your student the kid with the magic voice?” His tone made my stomach sink. It was one of pure frustration. A wave of worry spread through my stomach. I could already imagine the mayhem Magnus had caused last night.

I gulped and made a small nod.

The man snorted and rolled his eyes, before nodding towards the open door. “He should be somewhere in the staff room. Door’s next to the bar on the left. Security should let you in.”

I nodded, and forced a smile on my face, burying my worries. “Thank you kindly.” I said with a wink as I walked through the door.

Daylight spilled in through the large glass ceiling, illuminating the large, familiar room. Quite a while had passed since I’d last paid this club a visit, so it had a quiet aura of nostalgia to it. I just wish I’d come here under better circumstances.

The large room had been cleared of all party goers, and some staff members were starting to clean things up, still in their uniforms, which were as revealing as I remembered. Although I lacked any proof, I was sure they were hypnotized to some extent. There was no way any business run by a hypnotist had un-hypnotized employees.

Following the directions given at the front, I walked to the left and found the bouncer by the door. He was almost identical to the one at the front, his only differentiating feature being the mop of black hair on his head. Like I’d been told, as soon as I told him my name, he nodded and lead me through the door.

We walked for a few seconds until reaching the staff break room. The bouncer opened the door and showed me into the room, closing the door behind me and leaving.

There he was, sitting down on a couch in the middle of the room, surrounded by his usual harem of uniformed bunnies. His smooth, charismatic face was decorated with the signature confident smile. As usual, he was wearing very little underneath his puffy white fur coat, which matched his white hair perfectly.

He was putting his harem to work. Both of his feet were cradled by a different worker. The left one was held by a muscular male, and a curvaceous woman held the other. I had no doubt that these two were hypnotized, I could see their blank eyes from ten feet away. Behind him, an equally muscular man was gently massaging his shoulders. The club owner’s eyes were closed, and he seemed to be basking, drinking in the attention he was being given like it was fine wine.

Aside from his little trio of masseuses, there was one more bunny girl in the room, sitting right next to him on the couch. Their arms were tangled together, and the girl was kissing him and occasionally whispering something in his ear that made him smile.

She was a stranger to me at first, but after taking a few steps closer, I recognized the “girl” laying so close to him. It was Magnus.

He was as gone as his coworkers, no doubt lost in whatever character his boss was making him play. Even from here I could see how blank and glassy his eyes were. There was a good chance he wouldn’t even recognize me. His face was decorated with makeup, angled to bring out his feminine features and emphasise his androgyny.

“Mmm, Cherry, hello darling…” The man in the center said without opening his eyes. “So nice to see you. Please, take a seat anywhere you like, make yourself at home.” He gestured to some empty seats around him. “Would you like a drink?”

I wasn’t looking to be firm, but not confrontational, so I took a seat facing him before speaking. “Good morning, Felix.” I said in a more serious tone than I’d used at the door. “So nice of you to offer, but I’d really just like to take my student home and get out of your hair as soon as possible.”

Felix opened his eyes and gave me the type of grin a fox gave to a hen. He held up a finger to Magnus, and gestured for him to stop the barrage of kisses. Once that was done, he very deliberately turned and gave Magnus a long, passionate kiss right on the lips. His hands went on Magnus’ cheeks, positioning his face in a very controlling way. I could hear the sounds of their tongues flitting in and out of each other’s mouths from where I sat.

The kiss went on for around 30 seconds, but with all of the tension in the room, it felt like 30 minutes. When they finally separated, Felix had some of Magnus’ lipstick smeared on his face. Magnus giggled and blushed, giving Felix a look of pure love and devotion.

The smile on my face fell a little, but I continued to keep my emotions from surfacing. That had not been an innocent kiss of attraction. Felix was flaunting his control over my student. Showing off the extent of his mental domination. It was a power move, and a bold one at that.

I was just opening my mouth to repeat my request when Felix responded. “Take her out of my hair? Oh, you don’t need to worry about that. Magnolia over here is quite the talented waitress, she’d make a lovely addition to my staff.” The compliment brought another round of kisses and devoted stares out of Magnus.

“Magnolia?” I sharply asked, before shaking my head. I wasn’t going to comment on that, but there was no way I was playing along with that game. Felix was playing mind games here, anyone with eyes could see that. I was starting to get a feel for Felix’s emotions. He was putting on an amused facade, but he would only act like this if he was truly furious. Magnus must’ve made quite the scene last night. “Listen, Felix, dear. I can see you’re very displeased by my student’s actions, and you have every right to be—”

“Not just your student.” Felix said, putting a hand around Magnus’ shoulders and pulling him close. “Little Magnolia was very forthcoming when I asked her a few questions about why she’d come here. Apparently it was an assignment you’d given him.” His grin was gone now, and he was staring at me with an accusing look in his eyes.

I wasn’t intimidated. “I assigned Magnus with the task of hypnotizing someone in a public place. He chose to do it in this fashion himself.” Felix didn’t seem fully satisfied with this, so I added a quick. “Trust me, I’m as unhappy with him as you are, and he will certainly face punishment for interpreting the assignment in this way.”

Felix looked as if he wanted to make another accusation, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that he believed me. Clearly what I said had corroborated with whatever interrogation he’d given Magnus last night.

“Fine.” He said after a few seconds. “But you need to watch your pupils more, Cherry. If I hadn’t interfered, and your student had gone through with what he was planning…” He trailed off, letting me finish the sentence myself.

“I understand,” I said with a nod. “As I said, he will be punished for this.”

Felix’s gaze darted from me, to Magnus (who seemed oblivious to this entire conversation), and then back to me.

Apparently having nothing more to say, he sighed, rolled his eyes, and then turned to Magnus. Propping his face up with a finger, he looked right into his eyes, and spoke in his enchanted voice.

“The next time you hear the sound of a car door shut, the new personality and obedience I have given you will fade out of your mind, and you will return to your normal self. However,” he quickly added, shooting me a glance for half a second, before his eyes returned to his target’s, “You will retain full memory of your time as a waitress for me, and your feelings of attraction towards me will remain. You'll always remember how I bested you, and how foolish you were to play around in the domain of a superior hypnotist."

Magnus nodded blankly, absorbing the words like a sponge. “Yes…” He replied blankly. I rolled my eyes at the sound trigger he picked. Always the dramatic one, Felix was.

Felix snickered, returning to his normal voice. “That’s a good girl. Now, grab your things and head out with Cherry.”

Five minutes later, we were exiting the club. Magnus was wearing a big smile and held a bag with the clothing he’d arrived in last night. Felix had said he could keep the uniform. He waved at the bouncer when we passed through the front door, which the bouncer returned with a contented smirk.

Through the entirety of our short walk, I dreaded the moment Magnus would wake up. Switching from one personality to another was something you needed to guide your subject into. A sudden switch like the one Felix had set up would only be disorienting for Magnus. There was no doubt in my mind that that was why Felix had done it this way.

After setting his clothes in the trunk, I took the front seat of the car, and Magnus took the passenger seat. He was quicker than me, so his door closing was the sound that woke him up.

It was like flicking a light switch. Within a split-second of the door closing, Magnus was roughly ripped out of his hypnotic bliss and tossed back into reality. At first he just sat in place, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Then he blinked and looked down at the uniform he was still clothed in.

An expression of pure confusion appeared on his face, and he spoke in a trembling voice. “W-what? What am I wearing? I...oh my God, oh fuck.” He blushed, more details evidently coming back to him. “I...I thought I was a woman! For the entire night! I...I had sex with him! H-he made me…walk around and flirt with people like…”

I shook my head disappointedly and started the car, tuning out Magnus’ fearful blabbering as he came to his senses. I probably should’ve forced him to sleep, but giving him a few moments to consider his failures had proven to be productive in the past. And plus, I wanted him to get this out of his system sooner rather than later.

“Hypnotize one person in public, that’s all you had to do.” I said disappointedly as I ignited the engine and backed out of the parking space. “You’ve got a lot to learn Magnus. Hopefully Chantal has fared better than you have.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading this short little story. This is it for now, but I can definitely see myself coming back to this world in the future, depending on how much attention this gets. Like I said before, I have another story coming out next week so stay tuned for that. Not really sure how to end this so...goodbye for now I guess lmao.


End file.
